我爱你
by Otaku Ka339
Summary: Kiku visita en privado a Chun-Yan por primera vez después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. ¿Qué querrá decirle? Nichu One-shot Japón x Fem! China Para Wen , ¡Feliz Cumple!


**Este es un Nichu (Japón x Fem! China) dedicado a Wen, espero que lo disfrutes.**

Estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía exactamente cómo debía comportarme. El solo hecho de volver a ver a Japón me revolvía el estómago. Sé bien que ya hace mucho tiempo que pasó la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y que no es la primera vez que le veo, incluso por ese tiempo teníamos las conferencias mundiales. Pero esto era diferente, era una reunión privada, solo él y yo en una habitación. Ni presidentes, ni guardas, nada. Sólo dos representantes de dos países.

No.

Ni siquiera eso, éramos solo Kiku Honda y Chun-Yan Wang, dos personas distanciadas por el tiempo. Eso es lo que más me preocupaba, Kiku siempre ha sido una persona importante para mí, ha sido como mi hermano pequeño. Aún recuerdo cuando me llamaba onee-chan y se abrazaba a mis piernas tímidamente siempre que tenía miedo. Creció tan rápido.

Al poco de empezar a vivir conmigo, cuando aún seguía siendo pequeño, empezó a mostrarse mucho más frío y distante. Dejó de llamarme onee-chan y empezó a llamarme Wang-san. Evitaba el contacto físico siempre que podía y se mostraba incómodo en cuanto le mostraba alguna muestra de cariño.

Debo decir que yo tampoco soy la persona más cariñosa, y soy bastante independiente, pero lo de Kiku me sorprendió muchas veces. De alguna forma siempre he pensado que la culpa de que él se comporte de ésta manera desde tan joven, es mía. Quizás si yo no le hubiera criado, si otro país hubiera encontrado su pequeño y frágil cuerpo antes que yo, nada habría pasado.

Todo el daño sufrido por mi pueblo, las guerras, los enfrentamientos, las crisis, siento que todo se hubiera evitado si yo no hubiera encontrado a Kiku.

Por tercera vez en esta hora, unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración y rabia recorrían mi pálida piel, se resbalaban por mi cara y se depositaban en mi ropa.

Una parte de mí se enfadaba, una pequeña parte egoísta gritaba que Kiku no debería estar con otra persona, que no me importaba nada de lo que había pasado. Mientras que estuviera Kiku ahí, no me importaba nada más.

Me levanté un poco más calmada y me limpié la cara. Me aseguré de que no se notara que había llorado, porque aunque no me gustara reconocerlo, soy orgullosa_._ Me arreglé la falda, estirándola para que quedara lisa de nuevo, y me dirigí hacia la pequeña cocina.

El té seguía caliente, así que no había necesidad de calentarlo de nuevo. Miré la hora. Quedaban unos minutos para que fuera la hora acordada. Me senté de nuevo y esperé pacientemente.

A la hora exacta sonó la puerta. "Tan puntual como siempre", pensé.

Me levanté y di un pequeño suspiro antes de abrir la puerta.

-Buenas, Wang-san.

-Buenas.- aunque me doliera hablar tan formalmente con él, había una forma de proceder.- Por favor, entra.

-Perdón por la intromisión- dijo a la vez que se quitaba las zapatillas y se ponía las de ir por casa que le había preparado.

Llegamos al salón y esperó a que me sentara para después sentarse él. Momento que nunca llegó.

-¿Quieres un poco de té?- le pregunté secamente aún levantada.

-Sí, gracias Wang-san.

-Por favor, toma asiento mientras preparo el té.

-Está bien.

Cuando llegué a la cocina no pude sino soltar un suspiro y llevarme las manos a la cabeza. Estaba tan estresada, la conversación había sido tan distante. Parecíamos dos desconocidos que se presentan una semana antes de casarse por un matrimonio de conveniencia. Me calmé. "Chun-Yan Wang, eres una mujer fuerte e independiente. No te vendrás abajo por un simple reencuentro con el representante de Japón, ¡te lo prohíbo!" me dije a mí misma, "ahora vas a salir con dos tazas de té, unas pastas y vas a mostrarte indiferente. ¡Demuéstrale que Chun-Yan no necesita a nada ni nadie!"

Así lo hice, salí calmada, con las tazas y las pastas apoyadas en una bonita bandeja decorada con un dibujo de un campo repleto de flores de loto. Dejé todo encima de la mesa y me senté.

-Gracias- dijo de nuevo Kiku antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a la taza.

-¿Cómo está?- dije intrigada al ver su cara de admiración hacia la taza.

Él levanto la cara y con un leve sonrojo y sus ojos clavados en los míos dijo casi en un suspiro:

-Está delicioso.

No respondí, me quedé admirando cada una de sus facciones. Esa sonrisa tímida, esos ojos sinceros, ese sonrojo… todo de él parecía realmente atractivo, ahora que lo miraba con más atención.

No sé cuánto me quedé mirándolo, pero al notar lo que estaba haciendo, agaché la cara con un sonrojo más que notable en mi pálida cara.

Estaba tan avergonzada. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y no había forma de calmarlo. Un cálido sentimiento recorría todo mi ser y me impedía articular palabras. Solo decía monosílabos sin sentido.

-O-oh, e-es… Y-yo…

Kiku soltó una pequeña risita y levantó mi cara con un cuidado impresionante, con su dedo índice en mi mentón.

No era vergüenza.

Estaba nerviosa cerca de Kiku porque había un nuevo sentimiento floreciendo dentro de mí.

No era el cariño de antes, quería tenerlo cerca de nuevo, pero no como un hermano o un amigo.

Quería que me dedicara caricias, besos, abrazos… de una forma romántica.

El color de mis mejillas se hizo más notable, lo que era casi imposible, pues estaba tan roja que podría empezar a tirar humo en cualquier momento.

Me dejé llevar por mi corazón en ese momento y solté:

-Has crecido mucho, Kiku. Te has convertido en un chico muy apuesto.

Esperaba que Kiku se sonrojara y dejara el tema de lado, pero tuvo otra reacción, que hizo que mi pobre corazón casi se saliera de mi pecho.

-Te diría lo mismo, pero tu belleza no se puede comparar. Ni los años ni las guerras han podido quitarte ese brillo natural que tienes, Chun- dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la mía hasta que nuestras frentes quedaron pegadas.

Entonces, se sonrojó y acercándose a mi oreja me dijo:

-¿T-te incomodaría si yo… te besara?

Me pareció la cosa más tierna que había visto en mi vida, me había derretido.

-P-para nada, Kiku- y acerqué mi boca hasta la suya hasta que prácticamente nos tocábamos los labios.

-僕は愛してる.*

Y por fin rompió la distancia que nos separaba. Fue un beso dulce y casto. Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Él me sonrió y entonces me lancé a abrazarle.

-我爱你 *–le susurré al oído y hundí mi cara en su espalda para que no viera cual roja estaba en ese momento. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó el cuello.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? He disfrutado mucho haciendo este fic, ¡esta pareja es tremendamente adorable! Si me ha salido alguno de los dos muy OC, lo siento, es mi primera vez escribiendo con ellos Dx. Bueno, la idea viene de que mi amiga Wen tiene esta pareja como OTP, y ayer fue su cumple pero no terminé la historia a tiempo. Así que está con retraso, pero igual espero que la disfrutes Wenchi. Espero que a los fans de esta pareja que se paren a leer también les guste. Perdón también si lo he hecho muy fluff, pero no he podido resistirme, soy una teatrera xD. Ahora tendré que seguir con el de Isabelle, queridos lectores. ¡Un beso!**

**P.D. Supongo que ya lo habréis pensado, pero lo que pone en japonés y chino es te amo/te quiero.**


End file.
